The present invention relates to a rotor without flapping hinges and without lead-lag hinges, especially for rotary wing aircraft, wherein the rotor blades are coupled in a flexible manner to a rigid rotor head center member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,551 discloses a rotor of the just mentioned type, wherein the normally employed bearing means for coupling the rotor blades to the rotor head center member are avoided along with the disadvantages involved in such bearing type of coupling. In the rotor according to said U.S. patent, two oppositely arranged rotor blades are connected by a carrier band which is clamped between flexible bridging bars arranged in a cross direction. This arrangement is apparently not suitable for taking up larger forces and moments because this type of prior art structure has been used especially in connection with the tail rotors of a helicopter or rotary wing aircraft.